Deleted Scenes
by PeaceAndVodka
Summary: What was life like for Frank, Riff Raff and Magenta on Transexual? What lead up to their individual relationships? What make them the people they were on Earth? I'd like, if I may, to take you on a strange journey.
1. Her Name Is Magenta

**AN, Please read!: Its been mentioned a few times now that I should write a full story, and so here it is. I get bored very easy, and so forced myself to write a large portion of this story in just a day, because I knew if I didn't I'd never finish it. Although there are many chapters already written, I'm still editing and honing them, so I guess you'll all just have to wait to read them. I hope you enjoy this first chapter and decide to read on further. Reviews are very much appreciated :)**

Riff Raff was stood by the lounge window, eagerly gazing out of it. He kept his gaze fixed on the crooked wooden gate, longing for it to swing open and bring the arrival of which he had been anxiously awaiting. It was quite a pretty day, which made a nice exchange for the bouts of extremely bad weather the people of Transexual had been cursed with during the last few weeks. Constant rain and heavy meteor showers had obscured the large, beautiful moon that was present without fail all year round, and gails of roaring wind had forced many of the planets inhabitants to stay indoors. Riff Raff took this peaceful, glorious night to be a sign.

He took a look around the room and grimaced. He had always knew that his family were poor, but for some reason it seemed more obvious now. The walls were covered in a dull blue wallpaper that was slowly staring to peel away. The floorboards were dusty and grimy, Riff Raff's parents had never bothered to lay a carpet down so the room was always cold. All of the furniture was sagging or broken in some way, not that any of it matched. The curtains were frayed and pepered with cigarette burns, covering the thin and cracked windows.

It was easy to understand why they lived the way they did. Riff Raff's mother was the only member of the family who had a job, and his father was a drunk. He spent a great majority of his time in the pub, only returning home when he was hungry, which meant that a large portion of his wives wages were spent on alcohol. Some would argue that this nature was only expected, since the whole population of Transexual were natural party animals, except for a rare few. It was all in their genes. But Riff Raff disagreed with this theory, his father was simply an awful person, and that was that.

A noise suddenly broke Riff Raff's reverie: the unmistakable creak of the gate. He leapt up and ran to the front door, wasting no time in throwing it open. His mother was advancing steadily down the path. She looked tired, pale and weak. In her arms was a snowy white blanket, which Riff Raff knew would soon be ragged after a week under his mothers care.

"Here," His mother - Livia was her name - sighed and dropped the bundle in to her sons arms.

"I'm going to bed, you look after her," Livia she said to her son, taking off her tatty cloak and throwing it in to the corner.

"Its a she?" Riff Raff gasped, "What did you name her?"

"I didn't. But the midwives name was, lets see..." She paused, and then nodded, "Magenta. Yes, I think I like that. There you have it then, her name is Magenta."

And with that she retired up the stairs, leaving her seven year old son alone with her new baby daughter with the same carelessness that she always carried. Riff Raff watched her go, and felt angry inside. But then again, he hadn't really believed that the arrival of a sibling would really change anything, had he? Pushing his anger aside, he unfolded the blankets a little to have a proper look at his sister.

She was tiny, with skin as smooth and white as porcelain. Her eyes were closed, the lids a very pale blue. Her lips were very red for a baby, but they were nothing compared to her hair. Already wisps of curly scarlet were spiralling all over her scalp. Riff Raff smiled to himself, she was just perfect. He sat down on the bottom step of the stairs to speak to her.

"I'm Riff Raff, you're big brother. Don't expect to see much of _her_," He jerked his head in the direction of his mother, "I'll look after you though, always." He planted a small kiss on her tiny forehead, pulling the blankets tighter around her.

Riff Raff was happy; he was no longer alone.


	2. A Friend For The Prince

Livia worked exhaustively elongated hours at the palace of which Transexual's royal family vacated, and all for a pitiful pay. Although she was head of the domestics who worked there, she was treated no better than the rest of the servants. Most of the family and the other significant people who passed through the palace looked upon Livia like she was something unpleasant they had found plastered on the bottom of their shoe. Livia was usually a fiery character, and would argue her point until, as the Earthlings would say, the sun went down. But at work she had to bite her tongue, because speaking her mind with the higher uppers could land her in serious trouble.

It was the day before Magenta's fifth birthday, and she was polishing the the marble floor in one of the ballrooms, when the wide double doors burst open. One of the guards came marching down the steps toward her. Livia felt a little panicked, the guards never came unless it was important.

"Her Majesty requires you," The guard announced, "_Now_," He added sharply. He was quite a tall man, and heavily built. Livia was scared to defy him.

Livia tucked the cloth she had been using on the floor and tin of polish that had accompanied it in to front pocket of her apron which had been sewn on to the front of her uniform before standing up to follow the guard. He didn't speak as he lead her out of the ballroom and into the confusing labyrinth that was the hallways of the palace. Livia's stomach was twisting in to knots, it felt as if live snakes were slithering away inside of her. She racked her mind for something she could have done wrong in the past that might have upset the queen, but she came up blank.

She had never been inside the throne room before. Servants were only allowed inside if they had been invited by a member of the family, and since Livia had always strayed away from any form of trouble within the palace walls, she had never been summond by any of them. The guard opened the tall door, and ushered Livia inside. The room was extremely grand. The floors were made of glimmering marble with effervescent diamonds engraved in the middle of each tile. The walls were covered in silk wall paper patterned with actual spun gold.

"Livia," A manly voice spoke.

Livia looked up from where she had been admiring the floor. The queen was sat on her throne, which was placed on a platform blanketed by thick purple carpet. The queen was quite young for her role. She was stunning, with high cheek bones and a prominent face, and long thick curls of raven black hair. She was dressed in an extravagant jeweled green corset and a flowing net skirt that was a little see through. However, the queen managed to pull off the look with grace.

"Your majesty," Livia whispered, curtsying low on the ground.

"How are you, my dear?" The queen asked.

Livia was shocked, the queen was actually being amiable. This only further confused her. "I am very well, thank you," She replied warily.

"I'm glad," The queen smiled, "I have brought you here today to ask a favour."

"A favour, your majesty? From me?" Livia gasped.

The queen nodded. "Yes, Livia, from you. And I would prefer it if you didn't interrupt me again," She said. Livia blushed and curtsied again. The queen ignored this and went on, "You have a son, I believe? Around the same age of my own," She demanded to know.

"Yes, your majesty," Livia replied, wondering what the queen's intentions were.

"Frankie gets awfully lonely with no siblings to play with. He has a lot of needs, and it breaks my heart that I can not always be around to fulfil them for him," The queen took a pause, "I was wondering if you would bring your son to work with you every day, so that he can keep Frank company."

Livia had not been expecting anything like this. Her Riff Raff, a close friend of royalty? The queen was beginning to look impatient, so Livia spoke quickly, "You're majesty, it would be an honour. But are you sure? I hardly see my son as an appropriate choice for the prince."

"He is humble, and that is what Frank needs. My son is very spoilt, and sometimes I worry that his fortune and good looks will make him an unpleasant, conceited person to be around," The queen explained.

Livia didn't think it was worth risking her life to admit that she was not the only person to already think this about the prince.

"I have a daughter, too," Livia offered.

"Of what age?" The queen asked in interest.

"She will be five years old tomorrow," Livia declared.

The queen shook her head, "A young child will just irritate Frankie."

"As you wish then, your majesty. I shall bring Riff Raff tomorrow," She promised.

"Very good. Well, that is all. You can return to your duties now," The queen said, waving her hand to excuse her servant.

Livia, relieved now, turned to leave. But there was a question burning in her mind. Did she dare voice it? She slowly turned to face the queen, "Your majesty, forgive me for asking, but will Riff Raff receive payment for this job?" She asked timidly.

The queen's face was now etched with fury. "Certaintly not! How dare you even ask a thing? The utter cheek of it. Now, be gone with you, before I punish you like you deserve!" She roared.

Livia had forgotten how harsh the queen's temper could be. Blushing more now than ever, she skipped quickly from the room.


	3. Time To Open Your Eyes

**AN: Thanks so much for the positive reviews people, they really do urge me to write more. This next chapter isn't pretty, and I didn't enjoy writing it, but it had to be done for the story to continue. As always, please leave a review :) **

Magenta was used to her parents never being around, the day she was born her father had gone straight to the pub to "celebrate" her birth, and her mother had stayed in bed all afternoon and thrown herself back in to full time work just a day later. Riff Raff had always been the one to take care of her. It was very rare that they were found apart, they adored each other, they were all each other had. But he had been working at the palace for around a year now, and she only saw him for a few hours at night since. It had become apparent to her then how much she depended on him.

With her mother and brother working and her father practically living in the pub, Magenta was alone in the house almost all of the time. Sometimes she would go outside and play with the other children on the streets, but she was often ridiculed because of her tatty demeanour, and since her family couldn't afford for her to attend school she felt very much out of the loop.

Most days Magenta spent her time tidying the house. She hated any mess or dirt, and since nobody else ever bothered to clean the house she took it upon herself to do so. Magenta was just six years old, but her toys would have to wait.

Another task that had recently been assigned to her was making the meals. Livia and Riff Raff usually ate all of their meals at the palace, but there was still her father to see to. Most people would be horrified to see a six year old hovering over a scorching stove, but not Magenta's parents. And so, around five o'clock, Magenta began preparing her fathers dinner.

Half an hour later, Magenta heard the front door crash open, signalling that her father was finally home. She was still too small to reach the stove properly, and so had to stand on a rickety chair. Doing so, she peered in to the bubbling pan at the soup she was heating up. It wasn't quite done yet.

Markouz walked in to the room, sniffing eagerly at the delicious aroma that was clouding the kitchen. He was quite a short man, unlike his wife who was tall and willowy. His hair was slightly balding, but what locks did remain were scarlet and slightly wispy. Magenta had definitely inherited her mane from her father. As he came in to the room, she sensed that he reeked of alcohol and cigarette smoke, amongst other things.

"Hi, daddy," Magenta said, smiling nervously, the strange accent that had suddenly developed as she grew older thick upon the air. She was quite a plucky young girl, but the only person who Magenta was truly terrified of was her father. Or, more accuratley, his temper.

Markouz glared at her. "Why isn't dinner on the table, Magenta?" He demanded to know.

"Well, its- its almost done," Magenta stuttered. Markouz took a few steps towards her, and she retreated from him.

"I don't ask a lot of you, Magenta. All I require is that my dinner be ready on the table the nanosecond I get home," Markouz said, his voice getting higher as he got angrier.

"Like I said, father, its almost ready. Just take a seat and-" Magenta was cut off by her fathers yells.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He screamed, and without much warning his hand shot out and he slapped Magenta hard across her face. She was too stunned to respond. Markouz had slapped her before, but never with that much force. Glaring down at his little daughter he spoke quieter, "There's no excuse for pure laziness, and I won't have it from you," He snapped.

"I'm sorry!" Magenta cried, stroking her burning cheek.

"Sorry isn't good enough. You get things way too easy around here, its time your pretty little eyes were opened!" Markouz announced.

Magenta had no where else to run, she was already backed up hard against the wall. Her heart was beating fast. Why couldn't Riff Raff be here to protect her? He always took the brunt of their fathers temper for them, but now Magenta had been left alone to deal with it herself. She knew it was fruitless to reason with him and so she took a deep breath, and prepared herself for the worst.

The first blow left Magenta breathless. Her father's fist swung out, hitting her squarely on the corner of her right cheekbone. Magenta wavered, but forced herself to stay standing. Her head was pounding with the pain, but she would not allow herself to be conquered, not yet. The next punch was aimed at her stomach, and despite her best efforts Magenta collapsed to her knees. Her father kicked her in the back so that she sprawled out properly on the dirty stone floor.

"You're going to be sorry after this, you little bitch!" Markouz hissed.

She knew that this time it was going to go further than the odd push and slap.

Magenta looked up, peeking through her fingers, and saw with a sickening jolt that her father held an empty glass bottle in his hands. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly just in time to feel the bottle smack down on the top of her head. Glass shattered everywhere and she screamed. Thankfully the bottle hadn't cut in to her completely, but the feel of glass prickling in her hair and the thin trickle of blood running hot down her face was enough to make her carry on screaming.

"Shut _up_!" Markouz ordered, gripping his daughter by her hair and pulling her up. The pain was unbearable. Magenta saw him glance over at the steaming pan. Realising his motives, she screamed again, and he threw her against the wall where her head cracked with a sickening thud.

And then, like a miracle, Riff Raff appeared. He took one look at the scene before him and yelled, "Get off her, you bastard!"

Markouz laughed, dropping Magenta to the floor like she was a rag doll. Thankful to be released but now terrified for the fate of her brother, she scurried in to the corner.

"Here he is, the big brother!" Markouz scoffed, "And just who do you think _you're _calling a bastard, you little _punk_?" Markouz asked, poking his son hard in the chest with one stubby finger.

"Argh!" Riff Raff's cry seemed to make the kitchen tremble. He ran forwards, but passed his father and picked up the hot pan. He swung it fast, sending the hot soup raining down on Markouz. Magenta felt a few sprays of the soup spit at her, but she remained unscathed. Her father however was howling. He sank to his knees, screaming in pain.

"Don't you ever touch her again!" Riff Raff cried, bringing the heavy pan down on his fathers head, "Ever, ever again, you _bastard_!" He carried on repeating the word as he swung the pan around, beating his father senseless.

Magenta howled and sobbed. Eventually, realising that she was frightened and hurting, Riff Raff ceased. He dropped the pan with a clatter and, leaving his father unconcious on the floor, ran towards his baby sister.

"Magenta, come here," He demanded softly. His eleven year old face looked as if it had aged a good few years in just a matter of minutes.

Slowly, Magenta stood up and wobbled over to him. Riff Raff caught her in his arms and hugged her tightly. "I'm never leaving you again," He vowed.

Magenta cried against Riff Raff's chest quietly now, and she didn't stop until the soup on the floor had turned stone cold.


	4. Another Universe

**AN: This is simply a short introductory chapter. Nevertheless, I hope that you enjoy it.**

True to his word, Riff Raff used his clever persuasive talents to convince the queen to grant a place at the palace for his sister. Despite his father being in the hospital with no promise of being discharged any time soon, Riff Raff didn't want Magenta to remain in the house alone anymore. And so, a month after the incident that they had managed to cover up as a drunken accident, the siblings stood with their mother at the golden gates to the palace.

Livia turned to her daughter. "Don't embarrass me, Magenta. I want you on your absolute best behaviour at all times," She said sternly.

Magenta nodded, and Riff Raff took her hand. She smiled up at him. A moment later the gates were opened for them by a guard, and, after being searched individually, they were admitted in to the palace.

After another lecture to Magenta about being pleasant and polite, Livia departed from her children to perform her days duties. "Come on," Riff Raff said, leading his sister up the stairs.

Magenta gazed in wonder at the splendour of her surroundings. Never had she been in a place so grand. After living in squalor for so long, it was as if she was in another universe. To her the long winding halls were a puzzle, but Riff Raff managed them perfectly. It didn't take long for them to arrive in the correct wing.

"This is where the prince stays," Riff Raff pointed out to her.

"He has the whole wing to himself?" Magenta asked incredulously. Riff Raff nodded, laughing at her amazement.

They paused outside one of the doors. Riff Raff knocked, but nobody answered. Instead a drawling, velvet voice spoke from behind them.

"This must be your sister," It spoke.

The siblings turned to see Prince Frank-N-Furter standing before them. Frank was two years younger than Riff Raff, but he had made himself look older than he really was. Even at ten years old he was plastered in makeup, and his shoes held a small but sure heel. He tossed his curly black hair and folded his arms.

"Well, is it?" He demanded.

"Yes, Frank, this is Magenta," Riff Raff sounded tired, as if he couldn't stand the mere sight of the prince.

Frank grinned and held out a hand, "Hello, my dear," He said.

Magenta raised an eyebrow. She wasn't buying this act at all. Quiet frankly, she wasn't impressed. "Hi," She said, not taking his hand. Riff Raff was suddenly nervous, but Frank didn't react like he expected. Instead of yelling at Magenta, he just laughed away her rudeness.

"I can tell we're going to be great friends," He said softly, gazing hungrily at Magenta.


	5. The Beach

It was rare that Riff Raff and Magenta were given a day off work, and so when Frank departed from the planet for a few days with his mother they planned to enjoy every minute of their free time. They had both drew up a plan of what to do with their days, one of Magenta's requests being that they visited the beach. The particular day they had chosen happened to fall on her ninth birthday. She had never been before, but had been told all about its glorious milky moonlit shores by her brother, who had visited the beach a few times in the past with their now deceased Grandfather.

"We've picked a decent day to go," Riff Raff said as they left the house together. Magenta smiled in agreement. It was a little chilly, and so they were both clad in their more cosier garments, but the moon was very bright and that always signalled excellent weather for the planet.

They lived not too far from the beach and so walked instead of taking one of the many communial ships that hovered around the streets, not that they could have afforded to board one anyway. When they arrived on the outskirts of the deserted beach Magenta gasped for the area was better than she could have ever imagined.

The sand was a pure platinum colour, shimmering in the magnificent moonlight. It whispered as the siblings trod through it. The sea water rippled before them, blacker in colour than any dark abyss in the universe. Magenta crouched down to skim her hand through it. She quickly drew her hand back for the water was icy cold, biting her soft flesh.

"Its amazing," She thought out loud.

"You haven't seen the rock pools yet," Riff Raff replied. He turned and began walking across the beach, Magenta skipping to keep instep with him.

A cluster of rock pools greeted them beside a few scattered large boulders. Stepping carefully over the slippery rocks, Riff Raff beckoned for Magenta to come forwards. He pointed to the largest rock pool. The substance that the sea creatures floated in was strange. It appeared to be milky water at first, but on closer inspection it revealed itself to be a sort of technicolour vapour. Swirls of smoke wavered above the pools, and even that seemed to be glittering.

"Don't touch any of them," Riff Raff warned as Magenta knelt down on the rocks to gaze deeper in to the pool.

There were various creatures lurking around inside. A few long blue worms flew around, so fast they looked like bolts of crackling electricity. A blubbery pink and orange creature with skin like thick rubber emitted bubbles as it bobbed around in the water. A crowd of tiny intricately patterned fish danced around their neighbours, chased by a delicate pure gold water pixie.

After a few more minutes of looking in to the pools, Magenta was ready to leave. Hands dug deep in the pockets of their woolen cloaks, Riff Raff and Magenta began walking around the beaches shores, with no real indication of where they were going.

"Thank you for bringing me here today, Riff," Magenta said after a short while of peaceful silence.

"It was my pleasure," Riff Raff promised her.

"Why do you care for me the way you do?" Magenta asked unexpectedly.

Riff Raff mused his answer carefully. "Nobody else is going to," He admitted finally, "We both know that mother and father will never love us."

"What did we ever do wrong?" Magenta sighed sadly.

"Listen to me, Magenta," Riff Raff said fiercely, "Its not your fault. They are simply horrible, careless people who do not deserve such a beautiful, charming and clever daughter such as yourself." Magenta looked up at him and blushed, and Riff Raff coughed a little in embarrassment.

"I hope we'll always be together, because I simply can't loose you," Magenta confessed. She stared deep in to her brothers eyes. It was now Riff Raff's turn to turn beetroot.

"I'll never leave you Magenta, you have my word," He said firmly.

Magenta linked her arm around Riff Raff's elbow and they walked on, "I wish Frank didn't have to come back. I'm already tired of his moaning, selfish ways," She revealed.

"I grow weary of him too," Riff Raff sighed.

"I grow weary of this _world_!" Magenta cried, "When shall we just escape all of this, Riff Raff? Why can't we just leave and never return?" She pleaded.

"One day, my darling sister, we shall," Riff Raff replied softly.

"Do you promise?" Magenta asked.

"I promise," Riff Raff nodded.

Though he did not deem this time prudent to admit it, how, exactly, they were going to achieve such a mission was beyond him.


End file.
